Gotcha
by always-been-here
Summary: A series of pranks Travis had pulled on Katie. from the time they were 12 to 17. May lead to something more. xxxONESHOTxxx. Rated T just incase...


4 years ago

"God I hate you Stoll!" I screamed.

"I love you too Katie," He laughed from the sidelines.

Travis' scheme this time was to replace my shampoo with gorilla glue. My hair was still, after an hour of washing it, coarse, covered with grime, and damaged.

3 years ago

I was lounging on a patio chair outside reading a book. I couldn't see Travis anywhere; I still suspected something though. I ignored my instincts and went back to reading.

Whoosh

A bunch of icy cold water was dumped over my head.

Opening my eyes, I turned around to see his face grinning.

Soaking, I tried to think of something smart to say. But instead I did what a immature boy, like Travis, would hate.

"That was hilarious!" I fake-giggled. Then I kissed him on the cheek.

Stoll looked straight at me and touched his cheek.

I stood there fake-smiling before he took off running down the hill.

I laughed, "Sucka"

2 years ago

"Katie, why don't you believe me?" Will pleaded.

"You were about to kiss her! How could you do this to me?" Tears rolled down my face. I was by the lake; half-wanting to jump in.

"You really think I would do that? Kate we've been dating for 6 months," Will explained to me.

"You know what? Well those six months are over," I croaked still sobbing. I ran up the hill.

In the process bumping into someone. I looked up to see Travis' face. He was smiling at first but then went to a worried expression after seeing my face.

"Katie, what happened?" He asked.

I didn't say a word I just buried my face in his shirt.

1 year ago

I can't believe Percy made me go with these two buffoons.

"Remember guys, no stealing ANYTHING," I reminded.

We were in the middle of a war and they wanted to play robber.

"Chill Katie, we won't steal anyth-WATCH OUT!" Travis stopped short and jumped over me only to send his knife through a hellhound.

I spied another one coming behind by my right and I effortlessly sent an arrow right through the nasty thing.

"CONNOR!" Travis screamed as a hellhound picked him up and tossed him to the side.

"Katie-cover me," He demanded.

I did what he said and sent arrows in every direction.

I caught a glimpse of Luke-err I mean Kronos-in his chariot.

Once we got over to Connor, he was yelling in pain.

"Katie find a car," Travis' said picking up his brother.

I settled for a Kia Soul, found the key still in the ignition, and brought that over.

"I'll call Percy," I mumbled while Travis drove.

"Hello?" I heard Percy's voice on the other end.

"Yeah Perce, it's Katie. Connor's hurt so we're bringing him over to the hotel.

"Where's Travis?"

"He's driving,"

"He doing okay?"

"Yeah he's fine, why?"

"Give the phone to him really quick," Percy said.

"It's for you," I put the phone in his hand.

"Yeah boss?" Travis asked, "Yeah-no-of course not-no, we didn't steal anything-just a few hellhounds-He's not hurt bad-alright have fun," And he hung up.

By the time we got to the hotel there was already a few Apollo kids already there.

Once we got Connor into one of the rooms, I looked at his wound. It was a deep gash. I was about to pass out just looking at it.

"It's not bad," the Apollo camper said, "Some nectar and you'll be fine,"

"Thanks," Travis gave a weak smile.

After the Apollo kid left I said to Travis, "You need to get some rest,"

"B-but I have to get back-"

"They'll understand," I assured him, "I'll go back and help the others," I walked out of the room and into the lobby.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Travis asked following me out.

"Mmhm, I'll be fine," I began to walk toward the exit before something made me turn around.

I ran straight into Travis and crashed my lips against his.

He seemed surprised at first and then kissed me back.

"Get a room you two!" A camper yelled.

When we broke apart we both started laughing.

Now

We were by the lake. Travis and I ditched the mess hall dinner (with Chiron's permission lol) and sat by the water.

"You know you're perfect," Travis smiled at me.

"Yeah. You know you have like the biggest feet ever right?" I joked

"Well that just killed the mood," Travis frowned, "Katherine I do not have big feet,"

"Yeah you do," I teased, "I mean look at them."

"You're making them feel self-conscious," He pouted.


End file.
